Love In The Spider Verse: A Miles and Gwen Love Story
by John2851
Summary: With the ability to be together with the help of dimensional technology. Both Miles and Gwen can be together and fight crime and save both their worlds from their evil villians. Miles x Gwen.
1. Chapter 1 (Roommates)

**A/N: I don't own Spider-man into the Spider Verse nor it's characters. I only own this story. Plus, this is a Miles x Gwen shipping. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. ****1 (Roommates)**

In Earth-1610, Miles Morales aka the new Spider-man was currently in his costume while swinging around his lovable city of Queens, New York City while carrying two large boxes of New York's finest pizzas and was heading straight to his new school student apartment. It had been a year after sending the versions of Spider-mans and Spider-womans back to their proper dimensions before they became erased from existence and plus, putting a stop to Kingpins evil plans. Even if it was trying to get his love ones back after the long time ago incident. Since then, Miles had became his dimensions new hero and replacement for the mental of Spider-man.

"Well another day of stopping crime and a whole afternoon by myself early...with my baby." Miles said, swinging to the right and then smile.

Just the thought about his girlfriend just put him in a massive daze and couldn't stop until, he found himself swinging down in the streets and heard the horn from an eighteen wheeler and quickly got out of the way. Feeling his heart racing like a snare drum being played in a marching band competition and had managed to calm it down, through a nice breathing exercise that he had picked up in gym. "Damn that was a close one. I almost joined Peter Parker in the upper room just a few seconds ago." Miles said, before swinging his way to his and his girlfriends pad. He swung through the open window that both he and his lover had used when coming home from being a hero plus, they sometimes liked to hear drama from outside that was on the streets let alone hear drama in the other room, between Tobey and his girlfriend.

When getting inside of their kitchen with the window closed behind him before putting the pizzas down, he then took off his mask and went to taking two throwaway cups and plates out and then sat them on the table. "Baby, I brought dinner!." Miles yelled in the other room, before seating down to open the first box and begin to dig in. Next, he heard footsteps coming from the living room and automatically looked up at his beloved girlfriend, who was still wearing her Spider-Woman outfit without having her mask or hoodie on and was smiling happily at her lover. "**Hey**." Gwen said, using her deep voice to imitate her boyfriend with a chuckle. She went over to him and then bent down kissing his lips before having her arms around him.

They departed and then sat down together and enjoyed a good slice of deep dish pizza, while grabbing their plates and empty cups and made their way into the living room and watched TV. "Do you want to strip down into our underwears or just wear our Spider suits?. For me it's not romantic for us to be laying together in our superhero outfit." Gwen pointed out before pulling half of her hair back, as the other half was shaved off thanks to Miles sticky hand due to evolving into his spider-like powers. Miles blushed a little bit while rubbing his back with a slight smile, while Gwen chuckled in amusement as they haven't had sex yet since they wanted to do it when they both feel ready. The boy could only nod before swallowing his spit and regained his confidence and self esteem.

"Yeah, I rather strip down into our draws then to lay together in our superhero outfits. Um, lady's first." Miles smiled with a blush.

"Hehehehe, well I knew you'll going to choose that option Miles. You boys would do anything to see a half naked girl in her bra and panties, even if it involves you guys to wear and do ballet dances." Gwen said, who was being a tease when slowly unzipping her outfit from her back and then do a little dance.

And that was turning around and bent down while letting her nice bubble butt ass do a little shake dance, while completely taking her whole gear off showing her blue panties. Gwen haven't yet noticed that Miles crock had foamed a tent in his spider suit pants. _"Come on buddy go down before you make it awkward between me and my Gwen." _Miles said, talking to his penis in his mind and round up getting what he wanted. When Gwen got done stripping down to her blue panties and bra she then put both hands on her hips, and then looked sexy by slanting to the left and winked at a red blushing Miles. "Your turn spider pie." She told him when watching him get up. He blushed hard while slowly pulling his silk Spider suit pants down and made then made his way to his shirt, while not realizing it made Gwen got horny so fast with her lips spilling saliva.

_"God, his really making me want to give him head. This was so not what I planned on doing. Not today that is."_ Gwen thought before finding Miles seating right back beside her with a sweet smile.

"Now, that we're all nice and comfy. Ready to watch TV?." Miles asked with a wink.

Gwen smirked when grabbing the remote from his hand with just a flip of her wist to shoot her web to get it. Then laid up against him and turned the TV on an then started flipping through the channels until landing on Destination America, in which was showing a marathon of Ghost Adventures. This is one of the twos favorite shows on this particular channel as Gwen dreamed of being a paranormal investigator one day after finishing school. As for Miles he wanted to investigate and trap monsters like his favorite AIMS Team on Mountain Monsters, and would do anything to join his favorite monster hunters. Heck, he would even help with the trap building. The two watched until the two have accidently fallen asleep with Gwen on top of Miles while had his hands on her hips without even knowing.

Hours have passed and now became dark out while the two were still asleep. That is until Miles phone had ringed loud enough for himself and Gwen to hear. "Huh?. Oh, it's my dad. I should take this." Miles told her before getting up to go answer his phone. Gwen picked up the remote and turned off the television and made her way on out and went straight into their shared bedroom to sleep. Miles who later on headed to join her after getting a reminder from his dad about him and taking Gwen to his parents house for dinner next week, and so they can meet his girlfriend and get to know her better before the big idea of marriage comes to play.

But until then the two spiders from two different dimensions will sleeping tonight while holding each other in such lovable touch.


	2. Chapter 2 (The Girlfriend)

**Chapter 2** **(The Girlfriend)**

After getting both his classes and hours in on being Spiderman ahead of time, Miles headed straight for the hospital to visit his Uncle Aaron who somehow survived the bullet shot that he suffered from his now formal boss Kingpin. It shocked Miles and the family when the undertaker announced that he was barely alive, and quickly rushed him into the hospital in time to keep him alive. It took good weeks for Aaron to recover from his injuries and went through physical therapy, and passed with flying colors without a doubt. Gwen often come visit her boyfriend's uncle to get to know him better and check up on him to if he was doing alright. But mostly it was Miles, his mom and dad, and his uncle's girlfriend who he have yet to meet but, was informed by his uncle that he will meet her today. Currently he was inside the elevator with flowers and get well balloons in the other hand, and can not wait to see his uncle today. Once getting out and headed straight for his room in which was down the hall with taking two lefts and two rights, and find himself at his uncles door.

Miles smiled happily and enter in the room to see his uncle watching Tyler Perry's Meda Goes To Jail on B.E.T.

"Hey, Uncle Aaron!." said Miles closing the door behind him.

Aaron looked and smile to see his nephew and said, "Hey, Miles. I was just about to call you. How was school?."

"The same." answered Miles when placing the flowers in the vace on the dresser.

Aaron then smirked and said, "And how was your day as Spiderman?."

Miles laughed when being asked this question. His Uncle Aaron have kelp his secret after the whole rooftop incident and was proud of Miles on taking the huge big responsibility as being the new Spiderman.

"It is outstanding uncle. So good that I wished that, I was getting paid for doing the cops job." answered Miles.

Aaron chuckled at it. "Well, I'm proud of you Miles. You've got a great hot sexy girlfriend, school is excellent, and being a superhero. For me, I'm just gonna have to find a new line of work and manage to find ways to payoff that engagement ring."

"Engagement?. Are you seriously telling me that you and your girlfriend are planning on marrying?." asked a shocked Miles.

"Well, yeah we wanted to not waste any time on the idea. Plus, she wanted to be part of the family and also want to be your auntie." said Aaron.

Before Miles can say anything to his uncle about the whole idea of having a soon future aunt, suddenly the two heard the door open and in came a cheery woman who looked two years older than his uncle with balloons in hand. She wore a matching style black Champion t-shirt and jogging pants, and shoes. The young spiderman was both impressed on how strong his uncles girlfriend's taste in great name brand gear but, the other thing was that Miles know this woman all too well. This woman was none other then Dr. Olivia Octavius aka Doctor Octopus. Miles was in utter disbelief to see his and Gwen's enemy here with him in the hospital bedroom, and also now learning that Olivia was the woman that had stolen his uncles heart. This was not what the boy imagine to see since he figured that his uncle would be dating some ghetto black women or a current whoe stripper but, this was not the case when seeing the happy villain begin tying down the get well balloons to the bed post. Next, Olivia bring her lips down to touch Aarons and made out with such passion for a few moments until breaking for air.

"Sorry that I'm late Aaron. I have to pull some extra hours at Alchemax before beginning my work at home with you. Plus, starting today I'm starting my one month vacation so I can take care of you." said Olivia, smiling down at her man.

"Thanks baby. And you did hired some movers to move your things in our lovely apartment?." asked Aaron.

Olivia hugged and plant a loss on the cheek. "Underway. Say, is that your nephew over there?. Is that little Miles?."

Miles was way too lost from what is going on around him as his mind have went broken. Saliva running down a little bit from his lip with a complete lost look on his face. Standing all stiff and had his memory running hard on the first encounter aginast Olivia, and remembering how evil she was when trying to kill the other Peter Parker and then successfully made the attempt to damage Aunt May's home. Little did he know that he was creating deep worry for his Uncle Aaron and Olivia as they were calling his name repeatedly, but did not get any response from the boy in which gave the doctor the opportunity to aid.

"He might be having a serious early stroke. Some young kids have these things like heart attacks for an example." explained Olivia when rushing over and quickly placed Miles on the cold floor.

"Should I call the nurse?." asked a now worried Aaron, who was about to ring the button.

"No need Aaron. I have both a doctors and bio-tech scinece degree remember?. Now, please be quiet and let me save my soon to be only kid nephew." ordered Olivia, beginning to perform CPR.

Managing a few hits with CPR it break Miles's mind break and recovered back to his feet away from Olivia. A now serious look was on the boys face when looking at the woman while Olivia was doing the opposite. Instead she was smiling happily at him and was glad to see she saved him in excellent timing. Straight up all the way while managing to strengthen her hair in a ponytail, she looked at Miles with her hand out and spoke with such sweetness, and so much tender kindness in her feminine voice.

"Hi Miles, my name is Olivia Octavius and I'm your uncles girlfriend and your soon to be auntie. And you can just call me Liv or Aunty Liv. Whatever makes you feel good around me." Olivia said, waiting for a handshake.

_"Ah, daman it why me?. What made Uncle A get turned on by this bitch?. What the fuck Uncle Aaron?. And how the fuck am I'm going to tell my girlfriend about this shit?"_ thoughts entered Miles's mind when deciding to shake Olivia's hand.

"It is nice to meet you...Auntie Liv." said Miles, struggling the last part.

Olivia grinned. "Same to you Miles!. My Aaron told me so much about you!."

Aaron sighed calmly to see that Miles was indeed alright and taking it well with Olivia, while feeling confident to inform his brother about the marriage engagement ring shopping and go one step at a time.

"Oh, and you must come to our apartment and have a big feast when Aaron gets out of the hospital. And the next big feast will be held at your parents house for the celebration of the engagement!. That is until myself and Aaron will tell your mom and dad about this exciting news." finished Olivia before pulling the black boy in for a hug.

_"Fuck now, that this evil bitch is hugging me. Why is it that me, Dad, and Uncle Aaron are into interracial romance. Dad married my mom who is Puerto Rican in which makes me part hispanic. Then my Uncle Aaron go dates and now engaged to a Caucasian, let alone my archenmey. And finally my girlfriend who is South African. Now, what made us so turned on for them?."_ thought Miles before hugging Olivia back.

After talking for just an hour and leaving to go home, Miles had left the hospital and walked his way back to his and Gwen's student apartment with a lot running through his mind. It was not that he was less happy for his uncle it was that Olivia never show her true self besides her villain side. In fact he was just holding the grudge against her current boss Kingpin who was still behind bars and won't see outside again. That is if he was planning on escaping his way out of prison. He pulled out from his phone to check and see if he had any notifications that was important to look into. So far it was the same old usual. A notification from Facebook suggesting to be friends with random strangers that he never met in his life. The other was his Gmail saying that somebody is hiring and paying good but, he and Gwen already have a part time job working at Footlocker. And finally the last one is from their school informing him about their classes and next month filed trip to a percefic small civilization dessert of Dayton, Ohio. The only reason why his class was going was to attend and celebrate Hulk Day, and might be lucky to spot the Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk.

"I just want to go home to my baby and play Halo: Master Chief Collection on my Xbox One S." said Miles, before finding himself walking on the steps to the Brooklyn Visions Academy school apartments.

Making a few walks to the next level steps he managed to reach his door even though he could have used the elevator but, he did not being on his feet a bit more. When getting inside with the door shut and double lock he then dropped his bag on the side, and headed straight into the living room to find Gwen on the couch in a meditation position wearing her full set Space Jam outfit with socks on, and was currently playing her favorite Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game. The boy noticed that his girlfriend was on the couch for some hours based upon her surroundings. For one he see empty family size bags of Cheetos (jalapeno- flavor), both normal and flamin hot Funynuns, and all variety flavors of Fritos. Second was seeing about four empty two liter bottles of Coca-Cola all scattered everywhere on the floor. Young Miles Morales knew for a strong fact that his girlfriend was like one of the guys. Gwen was carefree to be herself when romantly dating her lover after he told her to and did not disappoint him. In fact she even show how tough she is when the two went to Buffalo Wild Wings and ate super hot wings, and got their mouths burning like volcanic fire. Well, it was Miles who was suffering like a baby when telling the waitress to bring him more cold milk while Gwen ate every last wing, leg, and drumstick on her big pile plate, and even ate all of Miles with pure happiness. And to top it all off she **literally **drank a whole bottle of Texas Pete hot sauce on order to get more burn in her mouth and tongue.

"Damn, Gwen you sure know how to chill like a ninja." commented Miles.

Gwen talked with her eyes still glued to the screen. "Hi Miles.Yeah, I got kinda ghetto when making a mess. Sorry."

"No need to apologies, Gwen. I had a crazy visist with my uncle." Miles begin when sitting next to his hot girlfriend.

Gwen managed to break contact form the tv and looked at Miles while still having her fingers running through the controller. "What went wrong down at the hospital with your Uncle Aaron, Miles?."

Determine to wither give Gwen the whole story or tell half of it and just let her find out in person, Miles bit his tongue on quick thinking on what to say before Gwen ask for the second time.

"My Uncle Aaron is getting engaged with his girlfriend from who I finally met today. And I'm not sure if I can handle this." said Miles.

Gwen relaxed her stress and smiled. "Is that all?. Miles be happy for your uncle and thank god, that he let him survive the bullet shot. Say, I know exactly how to make you feel happy for your uncle with great interest."

Miles looked at Gwen questioning. "How?."

In response the Caucasian South African girl grinned big as she paused her game and sat the controller down. Her next move was removing her jogging pants and t-shirt off thus, leaving only her pink bra and panties. What came next had shocked Miles physically in his pants. Gwen got up of the couch with her back facing him showing her nice thicc butt of hers, and slowly started to pull down her panties while bending down to be more seductive. Miles felt himself getting hard in his pants when see a full view of Gwen's bubble butt ass and always wanted to see it without either her normal or spidergirl clothes in the way. Her spidergirl outfit defiantly help show how nice and big her ads was. Gwen could not remove the big smirk on her face when knowing that she has caught her lovers attention with her big behind, and remembering that female spiders can attract the male spiders from their sex pheromone chemicals. But in her case since she is does have spider DNA, she is using her body to attract her mate.

"I'm sure hope that you know what dry humping is." said Gwen, bending on her knees and lift her ass up in the air.

"Based upon watching some 'Porn', I know exactly what it is Gwen." said Miles, approaching the nice ass.

"Wait." Gwen stopped Miles to remove her socks and show her sexy bare feet. "You know how I hate having sweaty socks when I'm doing something that involves me to sweat."

Miles nodded before positioning himself and put his hands on her waist before beginning to bust her ass. Gwen already started to make unf unf noises as it was feeling so good to her and could easily feel her soles of her feet begin to produce sweat. Going in and out like a pump machine as Miles grinned crazily when smelling the sweet satisfying ass of his girlfriend while still hearing her beg for more humping.

"Miles hump faster!. Show me that I'm belong to you and no other boy can have me, please." begged Gwen.

This caused the boy to go even faster and wanted to stick his penis in the crack of her nice ass butt, was not prepare for something like this especially when he did not buy any condoms from the nearby drugstore. However he was gonna to please his girl with whatever he can give. He grabbed her hair and pulled a little bit to help make Gwen moan more as she hold tight to the white floor carpet, and feel her mouth pouring out large amounts of saliva dripping like a dog with a medical condition. Every since meeting Miles she wanted him to screw her brains out on how cute he was while Miles thought the same, as he too wanted to dive in her sweet little pussy and booty. Yes sir, those two are living their sexual fantasy dream with great promises.

"Ahh... Uhm... Uh... Oh, h-hell yes Miles!." camed Gwen, who could not stop nor have the temptation to cover her mouth.

Miles felt something running inside his erection and feel it coming with the understanding on what was getting ready to happen. "Baby, I think am gonna have my very first!. Ahhhhhhhhhh!."

**SQUIT****! SQUIT! SQUIT!**

"Wow, I did not expect to reach climax in just five minutes. Sorry if it did not last longer." apologized Miles.

Gwen got up off the floor and now standing on her legs before leaning her head on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry Miles. It was our first time that we did something sexual in our relationship. But do not worry once we get some practice in we can go on for hours. And if we reach out limit in keeping it going then we just have to take some speacial sex medince."

"Sex Medince?." Miles asked, looking down at Gwen.

"Just a thought. We're not seriously trying nothing like that. Promise." Gwen lifted her head to face him with a sex smile.

Miles gave the same message to Gwen before helping her and himself on the couch.

"I need to change my boxers. I'll be back and we're playing Halo too." Miles informed when leaving.

"Okay." said Gwen, still half naked and being happy to have a man like Miles Morales in her life.

* * *

**(A/N): Miles you lucky ninja. Myself and any other guy would be lucky to have a girl like Gwen Stacy. Well, here the second chapter and sorry for the long wait. Remember to leave a review but flaming. And remember to stay safe doing COVID 19. God Bless.**


End file.
